Ahman Green
Omaha, Nebraska | college= Nebraska | draft= 1998 / Round: 3 / Pick: 76 | drafted_by= Seattle Seahawks | teams= 1998-1999 2000-2006 2007-2008 2009 | jerseys= | retired = }} Ahman Green (born February 16, 1977 in Omaha, Nebraska) is the all-time leading rusher for the Green Bay Packers. He played for Green Bay from 2000-2006 and 2009, where he was a four-time Pro Bowl selection. Green played college football at Nebraska and was drafted by the Seattle Seahawks in the 3rd round of the 1998 NFL Draft, who traded him to Green Bay in 2000. During the 2007 and 2008 seasons, Green signed as a free agent with the Houston Texans. Currently, Green signed with the Omaha Nighthawks of the United Football League. Professional career Seattle Seahawks (1998-99) Ahman Green was drafted in the third round (76th overall) of the 1998 NFL Draft by the Seattle Seahawks. Although Green produced a high rushing average (6.0 in 1998 and 4.6 in 1999) he had difficulty earning significant playing time behind established veteran Ricky Watters. Green Bay Packers (2000-06) In 2000, Green was traded along with a fifth round draft pick to the Green Bay Packers for Fred Vinson and a sixth round pick. He was selected to the NFL Pro Bowl every year from 2001 to 2004 and broke several franchise records. From the time he joined the Packers in 2000 up through the end of the 2004 season, Green gained more yards from scrimmage (9,036) and rushing yards (6,848) than any other NFL player. In 2003, he had his best year as a professional and set the Green Bay franchise record by running for 1,883 yards in the regular season. He threw a touchdown pass on October 17, 2004 against the Detroit Lions. During his time with the Packers, Green became one of two players in NFL history to have two touchdown runs of 90 or more yards (Bo Jackson is the other). Despite his injury-shortened 2005 season, the Packers re-signed Green to a one-year, $2 million contract, with an extra $3 million in incentives. After the 2006 season he became a free agent. Houston Texans (2007-08) On March 4, 2007 Green signed a four-year, $23 million deal with the Houston Texans. He was reunited with his former head coach and former Texans' assistant head coach Mike Sherman along with former Packers running back Samkon Gado. He was asked to handle the bulk of the load at running back after a 2006 season in which the Texans used a "running back by committee" approach. On February 10, 2009, Green was released by the Texans. Return to the Green Bay Packers (2009) Ahman Green officially re-signed with the Green Bay Packers on October 21, 2009 after the Packers placed running back DeShawn Wynn on injured reserve. With his former number, 30, taken by fullback John Kuhn, Green chose to wear No. 34 in honor of former Chicago Bears running back Walter Payton. On November 8th, 2009 Green broke Jim Taylor's record to become the Packers all-time leading rusher. Statistics }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} :Career statistics and player information from NFL.com External links *Official Website *Green Bay Packers bio *Houston Texans bio Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers running backs Category:Green Bay Packers Pro Bowl players Category:Green Bay Packers Hall of Fame inductees